


Cheaters never prosper

by CatyBee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Date Night, M/M, Tickle Fights, tickle, ticklish alec, ticklish magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBee/pseuds/CatyBee
Summary: Magnus ought to know better; cheaters never prosper.





	Cheaters never prosper

Alec bent over the pool table, shot lined up perfectly. One swift wrist action and the white ball careened across the table, artfully catching a stripe before it sank cleanly in the corner pocket. He smirked up at Magnus, very pleased with himself as he sunk his third ball in a row. Magnus rolled his eyes at the flagrant self-indulgent smile his boyfriend wore, a smile that suggested he thought the win was already his. Granted, that smile warmed his heart and sent an exciting tingle into his stomach, but at that given moment he vowed to wipe it from his beautiful face. 

‘Gloat all you want, Alexander. Simply remember, hubris comes before a fall’ Magnus drawled, slinking around the table to make just enough room for Alec’s next shot.

‘You’d think you’d be used to losing by now.’ Alec replied, his confidence aided by the drinks they’d been enjoying. Still, the incredulous look Magnus gave him brought a blush to his cheeks and he quickly bent over the table to avoid his gaze. He lined his next shot up carefully, one eye closed as he measured up the angles and estimated the amount of force needed. Just as he was pulling back, a warm body pressed up behind him, a hand snaking around to his hip to scratch gently against the bone there. Alec shot bolt upright straight away, a very different smile forcing its way onto his face. A small chuckle managed to escape before he forced his lips together and caught the hand that hadn’t stopped scratching against bare skin. 

‘Magnus, that’s cheating’ Alec whispered through gritted teeth, very aware of the others in the bar. 

‘Oh Alexander, I’m sure a big strong shadowhunter such as yourself will be able to manage.’ Magnus whispered back, making sure his warm breath ghosted the skin on Alec’s neck, raising goosebumps and sending a shiver down Alec’s back.

Alec thought about it for a moment, his refusal to back down from a challenge warring with how ticklish he was. Magnus could feel the internal battle and decided to help him out a little, for now. Taking a step back, he pulled his hand back from Alec’s grip and picked up his drink instead. Happy that Magnus was out of play for the moment, Alec bent over again to take his shot. However, his mind wasn’t on the game and he missed the shot completely. Which pretty much sealed the deal on whether Alec was playing Magnus’ little game, because Alec wasn’t the only ticklish one in this relationship.

‘Oh Alexander, what an easy shot to miss. I expected better from you’ Magnus taunted, walking round the table to take his shot. Alec didn’t follow him straight away, allowing Magnus the illusion of safety. He, of course, sank his first shot, triumphantly prancing around the table to line up his second. This one, however, brought him close enough to Alec that he could implement his plan. As Magnus bent over, arm outstretched to take his shot, Alec stepped just close enough to poke a finger into Magnus’ vulnerable underarm. 

Magnus flinched back immediately, only just saving himself from forfeiting his round as he missed tapping any of the balls. He whirled around to face Alexander, eyes narrowing as he took in the all too innocent look Alec was giving him.

‘Is everything ok, Magnus? You seem a little, startled?’ Alec asked, like butter wouldn’t melt. Magnus would almost believe that he’d imagined the intrusion. Bending over again, he lined up his shot carefully. Just as he pulled back to shoot, Alec tickled his underarm in earnest, causing Magnus to take the shot wide and secure both arms to his side. He tried to pull back, but Alec stood purposefully to block any retreat and continued to wriggle his hand where it was captured. A squeak left Magnus’ mouth before he could stop it as he fought more to get away. ‘Everything ok Magnus?’ Alec asked, his voice dripping sarcasm as he brought his other hand into play. He dipped his hand under his shirt and clawed playfully at his stomach. Not enough to incapacitate Magnus completely, but enough to send giggles crashing against Magnus’ closed lips. Just as it seemed Magnus would lose his fight to stay silent, Alec pulled away, picking up his drink with the air of someone who hadn’t just been torturing their boyfriend. 

Magnus composed himself quickly, flipping his head up to pout at Alec. His body tingled from residual tickles but he wasn’t going to give Alec the satisfaction of rubbing them away. It seemed that Alec was asking for war, and Magnus was more than happy to give it to him. Seeing the spark enter Magnus’ eyes, Alexander knew he was in for it, and a deep part of him was fine with it. The awkward side of him remained painfully aware of their lack of privacy and endeavoured to steer clear of Magnus for the rest of the game.

Alec managed to line up the next few shots on the opposite side of the table and blew the third on purpose to stay away from whatever revenge Magnus had in store. Magnus noticed, of course, and took his turn without comment, lining up his shots carefully and managing to sink another ball, missing the next shot as he snookered himself. Alec, beginning to feel confident again, took his place before the white. Still on the opposite side of the table, Magnus watched the focus on his lover’s face with affection. He loved all the different looks that adorned Alec’s face, each one perfect in their own way. Still, he would have to say his favourite, the look that melted his heart and lift the weight of the world from his shoulders, was that look of pure joy that so rarely featured on the serious shadowhunter. He missed that look, but at least he knew just how to get it.

Clicking his fingers, Alec nearly crumpled to the floor as Magnus’ magic wrapped around his legs and began tickling him in earnest. Magnus was clearly done playing nice as what felt like nails dragged their way up and down his inner thighs and stiff feathers danced behind his knees. Giggles fell out of his mouth before he could stop them, only barely muffled as he slapped a hand across his mouth. He managed to stay on his feet for barely a moment more before he couldn’t bear it and dropped out of sight behind the table.

‘Everything ok, Alexander? You seem a little, preoccupied’ Magnus inquired, leaning over the table and smirking at the squirming Alec, only just keeping his laughter in check. Alec wanted to reply with something sarcastic and witty but didn’t trust his speech right then. Magnus let it continue for a couple more seconds, delighting in the sight before him, his heart singing in his chest. He loved how ticklish his little shadowhunter was, particularly when he grazed nails ever so gently against those inner thighs, just enough pressure to drive to boy insane. While his magic was doing the job very well, nothing compared with hands on experience. Still, he supposed this wasn’t really the place to continue further and, a click of the fingers later, the magic faded from Alec’s legs and he was able to breath freely again. He uncurled himself and glanced up at Magnus, still smirking above him.

‘Magnus, you’re so mean’ Alec pouted, reaching up for Magnus to help him up. Magnus smiled down at him and reached down to meet his hand. Which, of course, is when Alec pulled him down to the ground with him. They grappled for a second or two, but Alec had the upper hand and easily caught Magnus up in a full nelson with just the one arm and both Magnus’ legs trapped between his. ‘And you know what happens to mean people?’ Alec asked, free hand folding back Magnus’ shirt.

‘They finish their drinks in peace? Preferably not on the floor.’ Magnus suggested, squirming a little in the hold Alec had him in. 

‘Are you asking for a truce, darling?’ Alex asked, grazing his nails gently across Magnus’ stomach. Magnus squirmed with more purpose, sucking his stomach to escape. Alec chuckled devilishly, keeping his hold on the warlock and letting his fingers travel higher, gliding and tripping over Magnus’ exposed ribs. 

‘Alexander, please.’ Magnus spluttered, back arching and curling. Alec’s ministrations were gentle enough that he was able to control his laughter but still made Magnus want to jump out of his own skin. Alexander knew his warlock’s body as well as his own and knew just where to focus his attention to get the best results. Still, the fact they weren’t alone still weighed heavy in Alec’s mind, and since Magnus did say please, he gave his ribs one last scribble and released him. 

Magnus quickly rolled away, watching Alec through narrowed eyes. Alec smiled back, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up. He offered his hand to Magnus, but he declined it, not trusting his naughty little shadowhunter. 

‘While I enjoy rolling around with you, that wasn’t quite what I had in mind.’ Magnus said, no real irritation in his tone. Even with everything that had just happened, Magnus’ words still brought a blush to Alec’s cheeks. Unable to resist, Magnus cupped his cheek and kissed Alec, pressing his body flush against his. He kept it brief, but still left Alec gasping. ‘I think it’s time we.’

‘Yes’ Alec agreed, grabbing their jackets and walking home, hand in hand.


End file.
